


For George

by XxSalmonellaPoisonxX



Category: Original Work
Genre: :), Can you tell?, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxSalmonellaPoisonxX/pseuds/XxSalmonellaPoisonxX
Summary: Henry would do anything for George.  All he had to do was ask.
Relationships: Henry(oc)/julie(oc)
Kudos: 1





	For George

**Author's Note:**

> Mmk so-- I felt like publishing this shit so...  
> Also I'm not condoning anything in this story, it was just something that popped into my mind.
> 
> On a side note, because my dumb ass doesn't know how to use ao3, ALL CAPITALISATION generally means italics.

Henry didn't want to do this. He actually rather liked the girl beneath him. In a platonic way, of course.

But George said he was a man. He had to act like it because George didn't 'associate with those sissy boys'. Henry didn't WANT to lose George as a friend. They were close. George had been the first person to associate with Henry the day he stumbled into a classroom, high, two years ago.

Henry would do almost anything for George, in a platonic way.

So that's how he found himself here. His hands were balmy against the tiled wall. Julie was kicking and screaming when they started. She said it 'hurt too much' and 'she didn't want it to happen again'. She kept on pleading for him to stop. He wanted to, he REALLY did. But George was most important. He was willing to do this. 

So be it if his mom called him a pervert, a narcissist...a rapist. This was GEORGE!

Henry took his dick out, looking down. He was SOFT. Julie was leant against the bathtub, tears and drool dribble down her face. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw what Henry was about to do. She wasn't even scared anymore. She knew what this was about.

Julie sighed, knees shaking still.

She said, defeated, "Henry, you have to get over this boy."

Henry breath hitched. No. He liked women. He fucked them all the time. FUCK.

No, he was a virgin. And George was still peeping from the crack of the door, unbeknownst to Julie. Did he know? No...he didn't know. Even so, Julie was an idiot. She was a slut, something that should be treated as little more than an object.

OH! Thinking about George got him hard. He jerked off a little, getting his erect cock slick with cum. George said not to use protection. He wouldn't, of course. No matter the protests, HE HOPED GEORGE WAS HARD RIGHT NOW.

As he entered Julie, who was still not remotely turned on, he looked over to the door way. He thrust in, a low groan vibrating in his throat as he imagined George, or anyone other than Julie, who was a moaning mess beneath him.

Julie didn't moan. She trembled, she bled. She bruised beneath the force of Henry's hands as he grabbed at her throat. She coughed when she gasped for air. She didn't cum.

And neither could Henry.

George did, though, as he thought about the both of them fucking. He thought about Julie's tits pressed against the cold bathtub, or how she DIDN'T WANT IT. It was fucking hot. Her pussy lips spreading for his FRIEND. Henry didn't really want it either. It was all for George, and that was all he needed.


End file.
